


Baby On Board

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Motherhood, Pirates, Sexual Content, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: “The almighty Captain Lee Siyeon, scared of a baby.”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 30
Kudos: 130
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	Baby On Board

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for the **[DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/dreamcatcherpirateficfest2k20)**. Please, don't hesitate to check the other works as well <3
> 
> I really wanted to write some suayeon so here you go!
> 
> \---------
> 
> CW: Men being disgusting af

He couldn’t allow himself to be seen as weak in front of his men of trust. It’s not a secret between them how eager he is to have a physical encounter with the captain.

There’s something about her scars, about the fear she conveys to her enemies…

She’s earned her place in the world by staining her hands with blood, and everyone respects that. The other men have let him the right to make his approach, as he has the highest rank of them all. And if it wasn’t for Bora, he’s sure he would be every night between the captain’s legs.

That woman never leaves her side and gets on his nerves.

“ _ Annoying dwarf!”  _ Mr. Pete said, in one of their many drinking nights. “ _ She can suck my cock if she’s so desperate to fuck!”  _ He yelled before bursting out into laughter.

_ “Your what?” _ Bora had been standing right behind him the whole time, but no one saw. Everyone was too drunk to notice until she spoke.

“ _ You’re interested, huh?” _ He replied, shamelessly. “ _ Come and get it.” _ He put his hand on his crotch and rubbed it in the most obscene way.

Bora had to make an effort not to throw up. Or to break his nose. Or both.

_ “It’s soooo tempting. _ ” She gave him a fake smile.

How drunk he was, that, from his surprised expression when she stepped on his balls, Bora was convinced he thought she would actually make a move. The scene was so precious that it plays on repeat in her mind when she hears him yelling orders around the ship.

“Okay, fellas! Sink that bloody ship and let’s go home!” He stretches before wondering again with superiority around the deck.

“The captain should be the one saying that, don’t you think Mr. Pete?” Bora gets up from the stairs. She takes a quick look up, where Siyeon smirks giving her grateful approval.

They’ve been longing to throw that Pete guy into the sea for a long time, but he has the trust of a bunch of crewmates whose loyalty they can’t afford to lose. At least not yet. They have to be subtle about it, but the man never dies in battle. Even if Siyeon always sends him first to every fight.

“Right…” The rebel crewman says, in what sounds more like a groan than an actual word. He looks up, right to Siyeon. “Captain! With all due respect, it’s not worth it!”

Siyeon raises her eyebrows, still with the smirk on her face. She wipes off the sweat under her patch. “Oh, really?” She moves, ready to get downstairs. “How’s that so?” She says, ironically.

Bora and him share a glance full of hate. He’s confident he’s going to ruin the small woman one day. If only he could outsmart her in public for once...

“Our men are tired, and to maintain your reputation we should kill the whole crew.” Everyone looks at him. They have no idea what he is talking about.

“ _ My _ reputation?” Siyeon smiles when she sees Bora rolling her eyes. “I never thought you’d care about me, Mr. Pete.” She says, in what she’s sure the whole crew will understand as a flirty tone.

The man clears his throat, embarrassed. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him. Time to man up.

“There’s nothing I care about more, my captain.” He smiles back.

Siyeon chuckles. Before approaching him, she gives Bora one last look. The other woman is observing her every move, expectant. Both of them are enjoying the show.

He gets a slap in front of the audience. A humiliation he won’t easily forget. “Then do as I fucking tell you and board that bloody ship.” She looks around, this time addressing the rest of the crew. “You heard me! Get to work!” She orders.

As expected, no one argues with her decision. They set sail towards the enemy ship, a much more little vessel. As they approach, Siyeon can see the white flag clearer waving on the stern.

The captain and Mr. Pete share one last look from the distance. He’s hurt, but knowing him the scene will only make him try harder.

Bora places herself next to Siyeon, at a safe distance. They like to be discreet with their relationship, even if it is a well-known secret. “Permission to cut off his balls?” She asks, getting a laugh from the captain.

“Granted.”

Siyeon walks towards her, subtly leaning down to speak as close as possible to her ear. “You know…” She catches her attention as soon as she starts talking. She’s aware of the effect her low toned voice has on the other woman. “Everytime you defend me like that in public I get  _ so _ wet...” She smirks.

“Oh, really?” Bora asks, suggestively, pretending to be surprised. “Why don’t you show me?” She raises an eyebrow as she walks by in front of her, extending her arm so her hand touches her crotch.

Siyeon sighs exaggeratedly, playing along. “Maybe later.” The captain stretches, seizing the moment to look for more contact from Bora’s hand. “Now move your ass and get on that ship.” She says, giving her a quick slap as the crewmates get everything ready for the boarding.

“Yes, ma’am.” She salutes her, taking the same hand she’s used to provoke her to her hat. Siyeon bites her lip, repressing the bright smile that wants to be drawn on her face. “We’ll continue later.”

When Bora is about to get on the other ship, she turns. The look in her eyes says nothing else but  _ I love you _ .

* * *

At the enemy ship, the surrender negotiations are tense.

Siyeon reunites with the captain at his cabin while the rest wait outside. They exchange looks in silence, being the man aware that Siyeon has to make the first move. 

“Captain John.” Siyeon reads outloud the logbook.  _ What a boring name _ , she thinks as she clicks her tongue. “Nice to meet you.” She kindly says.

“Just say what you want.” The young man replies, serious, trying to conceal his distress. Seeing the famous captain Siyeon in the flash makes his skin crawl.

Siyeon chuckles. “That easy?” She pretends to be surprised and walks towards him. “I want your ship, and your crew.”

“What about the cargo?”

Siyeon smirks. It shows the man is an amateur. “How long have you been captain, John?”

The man answers with silence, which only makes Siyeon smile with superiority.

“That’s what I thought.” She says, while patting his arm. “Now, show me the ship. I want to see what you’re hiding.”

“H-hiding??” Captain John sweats as he swallows hard.

The pirate suddenly changes her expression, the kindness is gone. “You’re such a bad liar.” Siyeon takes out a dagger and pushes him against the wall. “What’s in there? I’ve seen you looking at that door since we came in.” She points at a tiny gate, right between the bookshelves. Meanwhile, the man tries to breathe trying to ignore the blade cutting his skin.

“Nothing.” He lies.

“Open it.” She speaks, calmly.

He doesn’t need much to start whining. “No, please.”

“I said...” She presses the dagger on him, enough to make him bleed, but not to cause further damage. “Open it.”

“Please.”

“Fucking do it!” She yells.

The explosion they hear outside interrupts the interrogatory.

“What was that?” Siyeon asks. “I swear if any of your little sailors blew a hole in my-…” She threatens him, but before she can finish, the door opens. Outside the cabin, the sound of colliding swords.

“Bora? The fuck goes on?” Her second in command tries to catch her breath at the door.

“One fucker shot a cannon.” The smaller woman replies. No more explanation, there’s no time for that.

“Shit.” Siyeon curses, moving the dagger away from the man’s neck.

A second shot. Siyeon curses one more time before knocking out the other captain. When she’s at the door, something behind the mysterious door makes a sound. The fuss prevents her from hearing well, so whatever she thinks she’s heard, she believes it as a product of her imagination.

Outside, there’s a mess of clashing swords, blood and yells of pain. Her crew is winning, as expected.

“Careful!” Bora yells, as she pushes the captain aside.

The smaller woman sees herself forced to defend Siyeon from a tall woman determined to stab her from behind. She slices the enemy’s leg, making her bleed terribly. But even if she falls, the captain must jump to avoid her attempt of cutting her ankle.

It’s Siyeon herself who finishes the woman with a thrust on her neck, causing her to drown in her own blood.

Bora spits on her, making well sure she’s gone.

“Mr. Pete!” Siyeon calls once she has him on sight. He’s too happy for how bad the situation has turned out.

He hears her, but before answering, he kills his opponent. Then, the man runs to her, dodging and killing two enemies on his way. Always with a smile on his face.

The fighting around them has finally ceased, the few members of the enemy crew remaining alive surrender as soon as they saw themselves outnumbered.

“The fuck happened??” Siyeon asks Mr. Pete.

The man smirks, proudly, which only makes Bora want to stab him a hundred times. “Some junk blew the cannon trying to sink your ship, captain. I cut his bloody throat on your behalf.”

_ On your behalf _ . Bora instantly stares at Siyeon. She knows how much she hates that expression.

The captain’s jaw tenses, and if looks could kill, that would be the occasion.

Mr. Pete doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too busy opening the captain’s cabin. Of course, without Siyeon’s permission.

“This is getting out of hand.” Bora mutters, pointing at him with her weapon.

Unconsciously, Siyeon holds the grip of her sword tighter. “I know.” She says, frowning.

“Gahyeon! Control those pieces of shit!” She yells to a young crewmate of trust. The woman nods, as she hits a sailor who was trying to resist.

“C’mon in.” Siyeon gestures with her head, inviting Bora to the cabin.

Inside, they hear a thud followed by a whine of pain. Mr. Pete is beating up the poor captain.

The younger woman closes the door as they enter, since things are about to get ugly.

“Mr. Pete.” Siyeon calls him, calmly. But he doesn’t hear, breaking the other man’s teeth is much more interesting. “Pete!” She takes out her pistol and aims at him. When the man hears the click of the hammer, he freezes.

Mr. Pete still holds the collar of the other man’s shirt when he slowly turns his head. “Captain? The hell?” He asks, completely oblivious of the problem.

“Get your hands off him.” Siyeon says, not raising the tone a single bit.

“He attacked me!” Pete points at the beaten up man, who coughs blood and has serious trouble breathing.

The captain frowns, showing her anger. She gives a few steps forward and puts the muzzle of the pistol on his forehead. “I wasn’t done with him.” 

“Cap? I just… I wanted to…” He points at the dying man. 

“I’m so sick of you.” She says, with disgust.

Mr. Pete has no time to reply, a bullet goes through and through his head. Meanwhile, the enemy captain watches the scene, barely able to see any clear figure due to the blood that stains his face.

“Th...thank you.” He manages to whisper.

Without saying a word, Siyeon crouches and starts searching Pete’s pistol among his clothes. It’s a good weapon, she can’t let it sink with him.

Suddenly, something sounds behind the mysterious door at the cabin. A cry. So muffled it can barely be heard, but so easily recognizable that Siyeon skin crawls. That sound doesn’t belong in the middle of the sea.

She looks up to Bora, seeking confirmation that she’s not the only one who heard it. The smaller woman nods in silence, visibly confused. 

After a quick move of Siyeon’s head, Bora walks in the direction of the sound, on guard. Her heart beats fast, but she does her best to ignore it when she turns the door handle.

Locked.

“Shit.” The small woman curses out loud, while Siyeon closes her only eye out of frustration. “What now?” She asks, incapable of not looking at Mr. Pete’s body. She can’t believe it finally happened, though even more surprising is that she wasn’t the one who pulled the trigger.

“Open it.” Siyeon demands, starting to feel how exhausted she already is. And if it wasn’t enough, the distorted sound from behind the door is starting to give her a headache.

The other captain looks at her with fear, shaking his head as if he was possessed. “Fucking do it!” She yells, avoiding using violence although he’s making it hard for her.

It works. The man searches through his clothes until he grabs something. Then, slowly, he takes off a cord from his neck. He coughs, on the verge of collapsing. He doesn’t have much time left, and deep inside, Siyeon feels sorry for him. Dying in Mr. Pete’s hands is a shame.

“Throw it next to her.” Siyeon moves her head to point at Bora. The more she hears that sound, the more anxious she gets. 

Despite the tears already running down his cheeks, he does as he’s told without complaint. As much as he hates it, the two pirates are his only hope.

_ Click. _ They hear.

“It’s open.” Bora confirms, looking back to Siyeon, who nods.

The smaller woman turns her wrist, and this time, the door yields to the push. The baby cries turn clearer and louder, and both women share a look that precedes a whole life change.

* * *

The baby finishes with the canteen too fast. Siyeon gives Bora a concerned look. The other woman crouches and caresses the baby’s forehead with one hand, while she holds Siyeon’s with the other.

It’s been a week, and they haven’t spotted land yet. They’re feeding the baby with the few cereals they have left. The milk supplies they could get from the other ship are over and the captain can’t be more upset about it.

“She’s fine.” Bora reassures her with a calmed voice. She doesn’t want to disturb the baby.

The captain sighs and shrugs. “I know.”

Bora kisses Siyeon’s hand. “As soon as we go back to dry land we’ll get her everything she needs.” 

“And then, what?” She shares her concern, holding tight her lover’s hand.

During the first days with the baby aboard, Siyeon spent day and night going over and over the boarded ship papers, getting absolutely nothing about the baby’s origin.

“We’ll think about it, alright?” Bora caresses the captain’s face, who closes her eyes at the touch. For the first time, she feels overwhelmed by the situation. She hears the smaller woman chuckle. “Who would’ve thought, huh?”

Siyeon raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“The almighty Captain Lee Siyeon, scared of a baby.” She says, in a dramatic way.

“I’m not  _ scared _ !” Siyeon exclaims, playing the offended. “I’m just worried, it’s not her fault the world she’s born in is bloody shit.”

“Language.” Bora teases her. “You’re a mother now.”

Siyeon laughs. “My mother cursed more than any filthy sailor I’ve ever known.”

“It shows…” The smaller woman pinches her nipple.

“You ass!” Siyeon jumps on her seat, and can’t help but smile at the vision of Bora trying to not be loud while bursting out into laughter.

She lets her calm down, and the silence that follows calms her more than any word. Bora smiles at her in silence. There’s something about the fierce captain Siyeon with a baby that makes her fall deeper in love with her.

That stare her lover holds on her hits Siyeon as hard as a shot in the stomach.

She kisses the child’s head and gets up as slowly as possible. “I’m putting her to sleep, she’s finally calmed down.”

Bora accompanies her to the improvised cradle. She puts a hand on her lower back and caresses her with affection. In return, the captain puts her arm around the smaller woman, bringing her closer to lean her head on hers.

The captain takes a moment to close her eye and breathe deeply. It’s been too long since she spent time so close to her lover.

With Mr. Pete dead, no one has had the guts to disturb their peace. Just for a second, it almost feels as if they're alone on the ship.

“How old do you think she is?” Siyeon asks.

Bora sighs, observing the child. “I don’t know. A year? She walks, right? Fuck, I know shit about kids.”

“And she bites.” Siyeon points out, smiling. On the second day with the baby aboard, Bora got a new wound on her finger.

The smaller woman chuckles remembering the moment. And then, she approaches the cradle to take a closer look. “She’s so small…” She whispers.

Siyeon laughs, opening her eye to glance at her. “Finally someone on your level.”

“Hey!” Bora answers with a punch on her chest, which only makes Siyeon laugh louder. Bora, worried about waking up the baby, puts a hand on the other woman’s mouth. “Ssshhh, it took us the bloody day to make her sleep!” She speaks into her ear, unable to hold her own laughter.

They’re still at it for a while, pretending to fight and teasing each other until Siyeon puts her lips on Bora's.

It’s automatic. Bora kisses her back and immediately licks Siyeon’s upper lip, asking for permission to go deeper. As an answer, the captain grabs her ass and draws her closer, parting her lips to let her in.

All the tension from the past days explodes in every touch. The desperation is so strong, Bora must already repress a moan.

“What did you say about waking her up?” Siyeon says, biting Bora’s lip right after.

The other woman plants kisses on the captain’s neck. She feels her heartbeat accelerating, which only makes her tease her even more, biting her neck up and down. “We could keep it quiet.”

“First time for everything, I guess.” Siyeon bites her lip, trying to repress a moan when the other woman bites harder.

Back to Siyeon’s face, Bora goes for her lips. They’re too tempting to stay away from them for too long.

The captain plays with Bora’s hair, to the point of grabbing it with strength. She wants to feel her as close as possible.

Then, subtly, step by step, she guides her second in command to the big cot she likes to call bed to then let herself fall onto it. Bora straddles on her automatically to continue with her biting session. The only shirt Siyeon is calling for her, she’s not able to control herself, she needs to sneak that hand under it.

The contrast of her temperature with Siyeon’s heated body makes the captain’s skin crawl. Bora smirks, enjoying the feeling of her body trembling at every touch until she reaches her bare breast. A muffled moan comes out of Siyeon’s mouth, and Bora immediately senses the reaction that it has on her own body.

The captain must’ve noticed, since her arm goes down on her to pressure between her lover’s legs. She can’t resist the pleasure, it’s been too long. The older woman gives in, rocking her hips against Siyeon’s hand as she squeezes the captain’s breast, rubbing her nipple to hear her whimper under her.

Somehow, the added tension of not being able to make noise only gives them more pleasure.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Siyeon kisses her, pressuring harder as the other woman asks her for more.

Slowly, her hand sneaks in her pants and Bora pants in her ear. She’s soaking wet.

Bora leaves desperate kisses all around her chest, moving to feel her lover’s hand right where she needs it. “Take it off.” Siyeon looks at her own shirt, which the other woman can’t stop pulling while she bounces. Bora obeys, seizing the moment to take off hers too. 

She smirks, biting her lip as she takes a few seconds to admire Siyeon’s body, never stopping rocking her hips for a moment. The captain does the same. They always like to try to spot new scars.

Bora looks at Siyeon’s face, so beautiful yet marked by deep cuts on her lip and her cheek. Every wound is now completely healed, rough to the touch but a reminder of how lucky they are to be alive.

She caresses her, tracing the cheek scar line with her finger until she reaches Siyeon’s eyepatch.

The captain puts a hand on Bora’s wrist, aware of her intentions. She doesn’t stop her. Quite the contrary, she leads the way.

The patch strap easily yields to the motion. When Bora passes it through Siyeon’s hair, the captain has her eyes closed. To wake her up from her shame, the woman on top cups her face and softly kisses her blind eye. The touch of her damaged skin remains on her lips when Siyeon opens her eyes. The captain instantly looks for a passionate kiss.

Bora notices Siyeon’s movement under her. Her hips -maybe unconsciously- are looking for contact. The smaller woman smirks, excited to see her lover so vulnerable in front of her. “Someone’s a bit desperate.” She teases.

“Look who’s talking.” Siyeon smirks, biting her lip as she gathers Bora’s wetness to rub her clit for the first time, ripping off a deep moan from her.

“Shhh” She hushes her, teasingly.

Not giving up on their improvised power struggle, Bora moves to put her leg betweens the captain’s, who this time can’t repress the surprised moan that comes out her lips. It feels _ so _ good.

They merge in a deep kiss, pleasuring each other in sync, not worrying about anything but themselves.

Bora’s pants have fallen down her thighs due to the foreplay, leaving her core completely exposed.

“What do you want?” Siyeon slides two fingers inside her lover, who lets out a curse as she bites her lip, pressing her core against Siyeon’s leg to feel her as deep as can.

“Just… you.” Bora has trouble putting two words together, the pleasure is already making her feel dizzy.

“Like this?” She thrusts harder, forcing a deeper moan from the other woman. Siyeon can’t help but do the same, intoxicated by Bora’s mischievous smile, she moves her hips against her thigh faster to find some relief that’s never enough. 

With a subtle stir, the woman on top grabs Siyeon’s face and turns it to facilitate the access to her neck. Sweet but thirsty kisses are the last straw to make a mess of her. She exhales, almost out of breath, when Bora gets close to her ear.

“No.” She says, as she lets Siyeon slowly fuck her. Then, after she’s won her trust, she bites her lobe and anticipates Siyeon’s moan by putting her hand on her mouth. “Shhh, you’ll wake her up.” She whispers, kissing her under the ear right after.

She enjoys seeing the mighty captain struggling for a simple touch. The moves of Siyeon’s hand under Bora turn clumsy, she’s too distracted focusing on her own pleasure.

This is the moment Bora has been waiting for. 

“I want you…” She lifts her hips, against the wish of her own body. Then, she gets rid of Siyeon’s pleasant fingers and grabs the other woman's wrists, putting them over her head.

Bora’s hands aren’t precisely big, but with the captain’s good will -and curiosity- she only needs one to retain them there. “...Like this.” She slides her free hand inside Siyeon’s pants to find out that she’s more than ready to meet her.

Bora looks up. The view of Siyeon biting her own arm to avoid making noise is the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

She sees her busy, so the smaller woman lets go of her wrists so she can use both hands to get rid of the rest of Siyeon’s clothes.

The captain puts up no resistance. She’s too aroused to keep pretending, so the next thing she does is entangling her fingers between Bora’s hair, asking her -not so subtly- to go down on her.

* * *

Middle of the night. Their naked bodies lay on the mattress, uncovered due to the warm weather. Bora sweats, and having Siyeon clinging over her makes things even worse. But she’s not capable of telling her to move. She hasn’t slept this well in months.

She stares at the ceiling.

It’s been months -Bora isn’t sure how many-, and she still doesn’t get used to the steadiness of dry land. Siyeon, on the other hand…

Bora kisses her forehead. She’s so proud of her. Taking the decision to sacrifice a life of wealth and piracy wasn’t easy. She knows how much she loves the sea. How the only thing she called home until now was the morning sea breeze and a rotten ship.

Bora always felt a stranger in Siyeon’s life, someone who would eventually disappear from her life. She couldn’t have been any more wrong.

She joined Siyeon’s crew because she had no choice, but she stayed because she wanted to and that’s all that matters.

“Moooommyyyyyy!”

There’s no more time to think, the silence of the night is disrupted by the most terrifying of sounds.

Siyeon groans, moving in her sleep. “Your turn.” Bora sees her smirk as she nestles on her pillow.

“No fucking way!” Bora shakes her, waking her up immediately.

“I went yesterday!” Siyeon protests, trying to go back to her comfortable position.

“Oh, yesterday?” Bora says, ironically. Siyeon nods, half-asleep. “I guess that compensates the last hundred times I went while the fierce  _ Captain Siyeon _ slept like a fucking baby!” She sofly hits her with her fist on her arm.

“Moooommm!! Scared!!” A new call.

Bora looks at Siyeon, who rolls her eyes after holding the stare for a couple of seconds. “Fiiine.” The former captain says, as she sits up in bed. Bora gratefully kisses her shoulder before accomodating in bed.

“Heyyy, you big girl!” Siyeon picks her up and sits on a chair. She’s getting too heavy to stay up while holding her. “What goes on?”

“Monster.” The girl points at the window, rubbing her eyes.

“A monster? You saw a monster? That’s what happened?” She looks at her in the eyes, and the kid nods, pouting. Siyeon pouts back. “Yes? Where is it?” She looks around the room, and the child hesitates for a moment, but she ends up pointing at the window.

Siyeon takes a short glance at the pointed spot. There’s nothing out of the ordinary.

“There?” She points, making sure it’s the right place. Again, the kid nods.

“Come here.” The former pirate gets up, not letting her child go. There’s something wrong, she can feel it in her guts.

As sleepy as she is, the kid doesn’t protest. In fact, she seems pretty excited about it. She loves sleeping in the middle of the bed, cuddled by her mothers.

“Bora. Hey, Bora.” Siyeon gently shakes the other woman’s arm, who groans annoyed by the interruption.

“What…?” She mutters.

“Stay here with Amy, I have to check something.” She leaves the kid on the bed, next to her mother.

“Si, what goes on?” Bora leans on her arm, wide awake now due to the new guest.

“Just… stay here, okay?” She reassures her with a caress and a quick kiss on the lips.

Before Bora can ask any more questions, Siyeon closes the room door and covers herself with a blanket. Not that it won’t protect her, but she feels safer that way.

She picks up her sword from a well hidden chest and takes a deep breath before unlocking the door.

Nothing. There’s nothing to see nor to hear. Doesn’t matter if she looks left or right, all she can see is the darkness of a new moon night.

Just in case, she carefully walks around the house to confirm the first impression. And even so, she still feels uneasy when she goes back in.

“What goes on?” Bora asks, worried. She awaits sitting next to the eating table with their daughter on her lap. 

Siyeon is about to reply, but the kid interrupts. “Monster.” She says.

The former captain gestures with her hands, almost letting the blankett fall. Little Amy laughs at the clumsiness of her mother. “What she said.”

“What monster, honey?” Bora talks to her, as she caresses her head.

“At window.” The child answers.

Bora looks first at Siyeon, then at the door and back again at the former captain. The smaller woman is visibly concerned.

Siyeon turns, she has forgotten to close and now a stranger in a hood is at the door frame.

“Siyeon?” The stranger says. It’s a woman, but both have difficulties recognizing the voice.

The aforementioned raises her sword, pointing directly to the unexpected guest’s throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” Siyeon asks. She has been in worse situations, but it’s the first time her voice trembles as she questions an enemy. Before, she had nothing to lose. Now… “Answer for fucks sake!” She insists.

Bora holds Amy tight, afraid that someone could take her away from her at any moment. She’s unarmed, and there’s nothing she hates more than feeling useless.

But she relaxes a bit when she sees the mystery woman slowly raising her arms, showing she has nothing to hide.

Then, she takes her hands to the hood and waits for a nod from Siyeon. The other woman hesitates, but she ends up giving her permission.

One second later, the hood falls.

“Gahyeon?” Bora is the first to recognize her.

Their old crewmate. They haven’t seen each other since Siyeon named her captain, trusting her beloved ship to the young woman.

Gahyeon looks at the kid, surprised by the change. “Holy shit, she’s gotten so big.” A bright smile appears on her face.

“The hell are you doing here?” Siyeon slowly lowers her sword, to then run and put on her eyepatch. She feels naked without it -ironic, having in mind her lack of clothes-.

“Sorry, captain.” Gahyeon makes a little bow. “But if it wasn’t important I wouldn’t have come.”

She doesn’t know where to look. Both of the women she needs to talk to are fully naked, so she just stares at the kid, who on the other hand seems happy to have a new friend. She doesn’t get to meet a lot of those, they live a secluded life.

“What is it, Gahyeon?” Bora asks, waiting for Siyeon to come back from their room.

“They put a price to your head.” The younger woman says, with a serious expression.

They hear Siyeon laugh from the room. “How’s that’s new?”

Bora, unlike her wife, remains thoughtful. “Why the hood?” She points at it with her head, already afraid of the answer.

“Handong and Minji.”

Their former helmswoman and cook. They seemed like the kind of people you would trust your life with. How wrong they were.

“Remember Handong had a gift with the charcoal, right?” Gahyeon raises an eyebrow, and Bora nods.

“Wait, the fuck?” Siyeon comes back, without a trace of the smile she must have had just a few seconds ago.

“They know our faces, captain. And they know where you live.” Gahyeon glances at the kid. “The bounty hunters are already asking in town.”

Siyeon swallows. This can’t be happening. They had a good life, they were enjoying the best months of their lives.

“What do you suggest, captain?” Siyeon asks, calmly. Gahyeon opens wide her eyes when she hears the older woman referring to her with the title.

The youngest woman meditates her answer, finding a reassuring look from Bora, followed by a slow nod that Siyeon barely notices.

“The ship always belonged to you, captain.” Gahyeon says, looking at her with respect. “If you want it back, we will protect you.”

Siyeon sighs, turning to look at Bora in the eyes.  _ It’s for the best _ , she sees her vocalize. The younger woman smiles at her wife, telling her sorry with her stare before turning back to Gahyeon.

“You’ll love the sea.” Bora whispers into her daughter’s ear. “It’s going to be fun.” She tickles her.

Siyeon takes a few seconds to enjoy her daughter’s laugh before communicating her answer. “You go ahead, we’ll meet at dawn. Get ready to set sail.”

Gahyeon smiles, happy to see her back at it. “Yes, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, sadly it's just a oneshot (for now) But just so you know little Lee Amy grew up to become the singer of a rock band called Evanescence <3  
> jkafnsfnkdjs I loved writing this silly piece, and I hope you enjoyed reading as well <333333
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
